Love Lasts Forever
by JenJen16
Summary: A short S+S mush, sap, waffy creation from yours truely! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!


Love Lasts Forever

Love Lasts Forever

By: JenJen16

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N- As said in the summary, this is a mush and sap filled one-shot with really no big story line besides being the, prequal to another chapter fic I'm going to be writing. So enjoy and please read & review!!!!

******************************************************************************

"Sakura, I..."

"Yes Li-kun?" 

Sakura Kinomoto asked, a look of confused hope fused onto her features. Li Syaoran (or Syao-chan, which was the secret nickname Sakura had bestowed upon him in her mind.) had asked her to meet him in the park after school because he had something important to tell her. She was trying hard to keep the feelings of hope that he felt the same way as her in check as she listened to his words. Syaoran took one of Sakura's hands in his own and looked up to meet her deep emerald eyes with his own glowing amber ones.

"Sakura, I'm in love with you. I've loved you since I first saw you, and I just wanted to tell you, because if I held it in any longer I thought my heart would burst. Aishiteru Sakura-chan, so much it hurts."

Syaoran finished his heartfelt declaration and poised himself for rejection, looking down into his lap with his eyes closed, still holding Sakura's small hand. Sakura sat stunned for a minute, the information still processing in her mind. 'Syao-chan loves me in return?' Sakura felt wave after wave of pure happiness and love, and then without a second thought jumped into Syaoran's arms and crushed her mouth to his, trying to put all she was feeling into this, her first kiss with the boy she truly loved with all her heart.

Syaoran sat stunned for a few seconds after he felt her lips pressed to his, not quite believing that his angel was really here in his arms. Then he was overwhelmed by the waves of joy and elation washing over him. Immediately he responded to her lips with equal passion, lightly pressing his tongue against her lips, begging entry to deepen the kiss even further, to which Sakura eagerly responded, opening her mouth to let him in.

After about a minute or two the lovers had to break their kiss due to lack of air. Sakura took a breath before starting to plant butterfly kisses all over Syaoran's face. "Oh Syao-chan, *kiss kiss* I love you too, *kiss kiss* so very much *kiss* I'm so happy you feel the same way! *kiss* " As Sakura placed another kiss on Syaoran's lips, Syaoran pulled his Cherry Blossom closer to him, basically forcing Sakura to sit facing him in his lap, not Sakura minded of course.

After what to them felt like a few minutes, but in reality was about 2 hours of kissing, cuddling, and murmered confessions of love, the two lovers broke apart, and knowing that Sakura had to be home for dinner, started on their way to Sakura's house. Syaoran insisted that he walk her home, not just to make sure she was safe, but also because neither one wanted to seperate from the other just yet. Holding hands as they walked, they made plans fpr their first date, deciding they would see a movie and then go to Syaoran's house for dinner afterwards. 

They arrived at Sakura's house all to soon, and started to walk extra slowly to the front door steps, watching out for Sakura's overprotective Onii-chan, who happened to dislike Syaoran immensely. Sakura turned to face Syaoran on the doorstep and let him tilt her head up as he pulled her closer to him, and after wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, submitted to his deep and heartfelt goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our date Sakura-chan, Aishiteru."

"I love you too, Syao-chan." Sakura whispered in reply, giving him one more quick kiss on the lips before pulling away and going inside. Syaoran turned and ran his hand over his still tingling lips. Gazeing up at Sakura's lighted bedroom window, he blew her a kiss and smiled to himself.

"Until tomorrow then, Sakura-koishii."

~Fin~

A.N.- Well, how was it? Gomen to the peeps who have a weak stomach for sap, and for the rest of you, if you enjoyed this story, please review it. The more reviews I get, the sooner I put up the 1st chapter of the sequal to this fic, called "A Date to Remember" Watch for it!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja minna-san!

-JenJen


End file.
